Aya, the Reclaimer
Aya is a powerful warrior in charge of private operations within The Blood-Lands. Nobody is sure why she has evoted all her resources into this area of the Kingdom of the New Sigil, though some theorize that those plains used to be her home. Aya has befriended both Tylious Dawnbane and Sera, and aid them whenever they come to The Blood-Lands. Aya is part of The White Scarves, and a member of the elite group known as the Ninth Wave with The White Scarves. Aya is 3rd in terms of rank in the organization, beneath only Tylious and Fordron Banesmite. History This is but a brief overview, a full history will be released here in the coming months: The Lore Pages: Aya. Aya grew up on the New Kingdoms, born into a wealthy family of traders and warriors. Aya joined the army at a young age, and worked her way up quickly. She lived most of her life in the village from which she was born, never moving until called into battle by the lords of the land. Aya took part in the Lost War, though she did not fight on the front lines, she led an elite group of soldiers into enemy territory to gather information, thus sparing her from the fire. Appearance Aya is a female around the age of 30, though with the attitude and energy of a teen. Aya stands around 5 foot 10 inches tall, her physique is well defined and muscular, making her indistinguishable from the males when in armour. Aya has short cropped black hair, only down to her ears. Her eyes are a powerful, dark green. Although covered, so as to not be seen, she has a large scar running down from her collar bone to her navel. Personality Aya has a bright and cheerful attitude, always joking and seeing the bright side of even the darkest situations. Many do not enjoy her comapny, for she is always cracking wise and making jokes, even during sombre occasions. When in battle her attitude completely changes, she becomes a fiercely commanding person, capable of intimidating even the bravest men, though after a battle, she will always joke with the warriors, becoming her old self. Some people theorize that Aya has Multiple Personality Syndrome, for although she keeps up her joyous, almost immature nature, she can quickly change into her fiercer side at a moments notice. This happens rarely, but when alone, or with a small group of close friends, many feel as though they are talking to two different people. Ayas ''theme song ''would be the song Paranoid Android by Radiohead. Weapons and Armour Aya wields a longsword and a full shield. Her longsword is rumored to hold legendary powers, infused with otherworldly power. Some even believe this sword was wielded by a great warrior before the Lost War, and used to defeat a great being from the sky, how she came to possess this weapon nobody knows, and she has told nobody, not even Tylious. Her shield is a large circular shield, adorned with the crest of the City of the Sky. Ayas armour is a suit of specially designed light plate armour fused onto a set of heavy leather armour. These plates are more protective than heavy plate suits, and are designed to allow the agility and speed of the leather armour, making her fast, agile, and durable. Ayas helmet is a full faced plate helmet, modified to allow for superior vision and ease of breathing. Abilities and Powers Aya was not trained in an sort of magical art, so she has no powers of that sort. Most of her power comes her physical strength. Despite not being trained in magical arts, when in combat, her longsword glows with a sickly light, and when it strikes a target, erupts in light and flames. On rare occasions Aya seems to enter a trance like state, and raises her sword above her head, a bolt of light will soon strike an area, erupting the area in green flame, Aya then returns to normal, oblivious to what she just did. Notable Quotes None yet.